


knock knock (let me in)

by fruitsofanarchy



Series: klance modern AU (sort of?) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fuckbuddies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Dom/sub, Loads of cursing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Street Rat Keith, Top Keith (Voltron), im sorry, keith is a bad boy, lance's mom is a senator, messy sex, this is entirely consensual i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Keith gives Lance a little late night visit.





	knock knock (let me in)

“This is the end of this,” Lance told his reflection, firmly. He even wagged his finger a little bit. “No more. We had our fun, sure, but it’s too risky. So this is the last time. Got it?” There were a few beats of silence, and he sighed heavily, running his hands down his face. “You can do this, Lance,” he whispered. “He’s not that scary. Just some punk kid on the streets.” He nodded at himself and stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing nothing but a loose fitting tank top that showed off his collarbones (which Keith loved to mark, that bastard) and pajama shorts that probably hung too low on his hips and made his already long legs look amazing. Lance ran his hand through his hair again and sighed softly. He was about ready to get into bed when there was a small knock on the window. He glanced over to see Keith perched in the tree beside his window, looking both incredibly smug and also annoyed. His expression made Lance nervous.

He went over to the window and opened it, despite telling himself that he really shouldn’t be doing this. Keith climbed in the room, a wild grin on his face, brushing off some leaves from his jacket. Upon closer inspection, his knuckles were bruised, with little spots of red dotting the purplish blue hues. Lance barely got to open his mouth to ask a question before Keith pulled him close and his mouth was on his. Lance would have liked to think that he protested in a very manly way, but no, he just kinda squeaked instead. Despite the mental pep talk that Lance had given himself earlier, he found himself melting into the kiss, and into Keith’s touch. His hands roamed, found Lance’s ass, and squeezed. Lance gasped, just enough for Keith to get his tongue into his mouth, and it caused the most wonderful jerk of his hips to the others. Keith was feeling particular handsy, given how there wasn’t a single part of Lance’s body he hadn’t touched yet. Lance wondered what went on to make him like this, Keith wasn’t normally this forceful. Well, sometimes he wasn’t.

Lance just barely managed to pull away from the forceful kisses. Keith was not deterred and instead veered to kiss across his jaw and down to his neck. “Keith, w-what happened?” Lance finally found the presence of mind to ask, his hand resting on the back of Keith’s head, lazily tangling his fingers in his hair. Keith, as expected, didn’t answer, and instead bit down gently on his neck. Lance moaned quietly, making Keith grin a little bit. Finally, he pulled away and looked at Lance. Keith’s eyes were bright, seeming to dance in the low lamplight of Lance’s room.

“You look good,” he remarked, fingers just barely dancing across Lance’s collarbones, making him shiver a little bit. “I could just eat you up right now.”

“Keith, I-”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Lance swallowed thickly. Slowly, he nodded. “Of course you would. Can you imagine the scandal? The senator’s son seen been fucked multiple times by a street rat. In his own house, and in his own bed.”

“My mother would be ruined,” Lance mumbled. Keith pushed Lance back on the bed, rucking up his tank top. Keith smirked, crawling on top of him.

“Exactly,” he whispered, slowly rolling his hips down. Lance moaned, again. Well, so much for telling Keith off. Lance squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders.

“Keith, we c-can’t,” he said softly, voice breaking slightly with a moan. “If my mom finds out, she’ll- nghh, kill us both.”

Keith snorted softly, gently dragging his blunt nails across Lance’s waist and lower back. Lance shivered, arching into it, and pulled Keith down in for a messy, hot kiss. “I’m not worried about your mother, Lance. She can’t hurt me,” Keith muttered, gently biting Lance’s bottom lip and earning a soft keen and Lance pushing against him. Lance pawed at Keith’s shirt while Keith slid off Lance’s shorts, licking his lips slightly. “Damn, Lance,” he muttered, rubbing his hipbone. “You look fucking delicious.”

Lance blushed bright red at that and whined slightly. “Keith-“

“Speaking of your mom, baby, where is she?” Keith grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer and lubed up his fingers. He began to slowly work Lance open.

Lance swallowed again. “D-Downstairs. They’re having a- hngh, a big party for her win- oh god!”

Keith shushed him gently and kissed him softly. “Shhh, Lance. Don’t wanna alert anyone that I’m here, huh?” Lance frantically shook his head. Keith twisted his fingers just right and Lance nearly arched off the bed. Keith smirked and kissed his hip bone. “That’s it, baby,” he murmured. “Bet no stupid suitor your mom picks out for you could make you feel this good.” Lance frantically shook his head, again, and Keith chuckled. “I thought so.” Lance watched as he hurriedly pulled off his pants and boxers, lubing up his member. He lined up with Lance’s entrance and slowly pushed in. Lance gasped, but his noises were swallowed up by Keith kissing him hard. Lance melted into it, wrapped his legs around Keith and holding on for dear life while Keith fucked him into the mattress.

Lance told himself the first few times that he only did this because he owed Keith for saving his life. But then he realized that they were both addicted to it. To each other. But they could never truly be something- not with the way Senator McClain treated strays and homeless people in her city. And the fact that her son was fooling around with one? Scandal of the century. She’d be ruined. That was part of the reason why this couldn’t continue. Only Lance found that he didn’t care as Keith fucked into him hard and fast. He pinched his nipples, stroked his dick. Lance had to slap a hand over his mouth as he damn near cried in pleasure. “Fuck, Keith,” he gasped, after a few minutes.

“Yeah, baby?” Keith asked, panting slightly. “Shit, you’re so tight. Fuck.” He tightly held onto Lance’s hips as he thrust into him. Somehow, the headboard wasn’t smacking against the wall. Although they had done that before.

“Keith, w-we can’t do this- ahh- again!”

“And why is that?”

“Because- mmph! My mother.” Keith kissed him, all tongue and teeth, and for a moment, Lance forgot what he was even talking about. He was so close. He just needed a little bit more. But then, Keith slowed down to a gentle drag, so Lance could feel him moving inside of him.

“What about your mother, baby? Why is she stopping you?”

Lance was about ready to cry. “B-Because she’s controlling, that’s all. Can’t ruin her image.” Keith wrapped his hand around Lance’s dick, slowly stroking him. Lance writhed underneath of him.

Keith simply looked down at him. “I had to see you again, sweetheart,” he said. “Can’t get you out of my head- fuck.” Lance clenched tight around him.

“K-Keith-“ Lance was a whimpering, writhing mess underneath of him. Keith kissed the corner of his mouth and shifted his hips so he thrust deeper.

“Alright, c’mon, gorgeous,” Keith murmured. “Come for me.”

Lance did, after Keith had slid a couple of fingers into his mouth so he wouldn’t be so loud. Lance lazily suckled on those fingers while he came down from his high, and Keith filled him up with his own cum. Lance could feel it dripping while Keith pulled out. “Keith..”

“So, you’re telling me that you don’t want to do that again?” he asked, with a small smirk on his face.

Lance faltered a little bit. “No, I-I want to, but-“

“Exactly.”

“- we can’t.”

Keith sighed heavily, looking down at Lance. “Lance. I have never been caught, and I don’t plan to start now.”

Lance bit his lip, fiddling with his fingers. “Alright…” He watched as Keith threw on his clothes and got Lance a wet cloth to clean off with. Once that was done, and Lance was back into his pajamas, Keith kissed him again.

“I’ll see you next week, sweetheart,” he muttered, lips still pressed against Lance’s.

Like a dumbass, Lance swore that his heart skipped a beat. “O-Okay,” he said.

Keith’s hand slid down again, squeezing his waist. “Hey, maybe if you’re really good, I’ll bring my handcuffs again.”

Lance shivered at that, and kissed him again. “Jerk,” he mumbled. Now that they weren’t fucking, they could actually hear the party downstairs.

Keith smiled against his lips. “Yeah, yeah,” he said. “Whatever you say. I’ll see ya.”

“Bye.” Keith finally pulled away, and with one last parting salute, he left. Lance sighed, getting up to shut the window behind him and lock it. His legs were wobbly, and they kind of hurt, but hey. That was always a sign of a good time. He smiled to himself as he crawled into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ;))))


End file.
